Delightful
by therewasnothief
Summary: Iris spends some quality time with Barry, and she tells him about a little list she has. Set after 2x14.
I admit it: I love to write fluff. I also love to write about adorable best friends who have no idea how adorable they are together. Enjoy :3

* * *

Iris and Barry finished their dinner and started washing their plates in the kitchen sink. They were in the middle of a debate over which movie they should watch. With Barry running around the city every night and Iris working late, they rarely had more than a few hours to spend together.

"I wanna watch an action movie," Barry started, standing close to Iris while they dried their dishes with a tea towel.

"You got to choose last time," Iris whined, leaning her head against his arm. "I say we watch a Disney movie. Change it up a bit."

Barry groaned, taking the cup from Iris' hands. "You always say that and then you change your mind five minutes into the movie because it's 'too mushy'," he teased, making his voice higher pitched.

Iris turned to face him, hand firmly on her hip. "Is that what you think I sound like?"

"Mmhmm," Barry smirked. "I'd say it's pretty accurate."

Iris grabbed the tea towel and twisted it, whipping Barry's leg and chasing him around the kitchen until they were both doubled over with laughter in the living room. After a while they ended up on the couch, Iris lying across Barry's lap. He flicked on the television and the opening credits from Tangled started to play.

Barry moved his fingers through Iris' hair absentmindedly, feeling her chest move up and down as she breathed. He smiled to himself, moving his hands to her shoulders so that he could give her a massage.

"Mmm," Iris purred, "please and thank you." Barry laughed and kneaded the knots in her back, feeling her relax under his touch.

As predicted, Iris started to get restless, finally turning herself over so that she could look up at Barry.

"Too mushy?" Barry quipped, dodging Iris' hand as she swiped at his face.

"No, just not what I want right now."

"What do you want?" Barry asked, not sure what her answer would be.

Iris paused. "Look at me."

Barry felt a familiar tug at his heart. He couldn't resist Iris, even when he tried.

He looked down at her for a long moment, watching her gaze soften as she looked up at him.

"That's it," she stated. Barry furrowed his brows.

"…What?"

"That's the one. For my Delightful List."

At this point Barry was thoroughly confused. He readjusted Iris so that she was sitting up, her legs still across his lap.

"What's a delightful list?" Barry wondered out loud.

Iris grinned, turning to face him fully. "It's my personal list of my favourite things about my friends. Like, when Cisco laughs, his eyes crinkle up a little bit at the sides. I love it when he makes that face. So I add it to my delightful list, so that I can remember it later on."

Barry laughed, not entirely sure if Iris was kidding or not. "Oh yeah? So has your best friend and most favourite person made the cut on your list?"

"Of course," Iris poked her tongue out at him. "My favourite face of yours…" She cut herself off. "I'm sorry, I don't want to weird you out or anything."

"No, no," Barry said, a bit too eagerly. "I mean… I fight metahumans every day. I've seen weird. You're not weird."

"No need to lie to me, Barry Allen," Iris teased. "I know what I'm about."

"Good. Then continue."

Iris blushed, a pleasant warmth spreading across her cheeks. "My favourite face of yours doesn't happen very often. But when it does, it only happens for a second. So I try to remember it as much as I can."

Barry focused his long-lashed eyes on Iris, encouraging her to continue.

"Sometimes when I make you laugh, there's this smile that you do. You look down, then up, and—and when you smile, your whole face lights up. It's like Christmas morning but better. I can tell that you're really, genuinely happy, and it makes me happy, too."

Now it was Barry's turn to blush, and sure enough, he smiled at Iris exactly like she described. Her eyes widened and she bounced beside him cheerfully.

"Then! Just then!" Iris laughed. "Yep, definitely going on the delightful list."

Barry leaned forward and hugged Iris, pulling her close to his chest and laughing along with her. "I'm happy that you're happy," he said earnestly, wearing his heart on his sleeve like he always did.

He pulled away from her, tucking some strands of hair behind her ear. "I have a favourite face of yours, too, you know."

Barry pressed his mouth against hers, soft and familiar, feeling her smile against his lips. Iris sighed contently as Barry placed kisses along her jaw, her cheeks, and her temples. Finally Barry kissed the tip of her nose, and her smile was the definition of delightful.

He made sure to tell her that she was the first name on his list of 'Most Important People in Barry Allen's Life'. It was the list that he carried with him all the time.


End file.
